Hetalia Emails
by Meli-Loves-Haters
Summary: This is not a story at all! This is a list of all the character emails I have created! If you've ever felt like emailing a character a fanfic, drawing, anything... now you can!
1. Introdution

_So, due to a strike of extreme genius and boredom, I have created emails for some Hetalia: Axis Powers characters. If you want to email them, feel free to! They will reply to all emails. You can send them anything! Fanart, fanfics, just a letter, anything! :3 You can suggest characters for me to make emails for if I haven't already, but I may not make them. I'm only doing ones that I feel I have a good enough grasp on their personality for. It's also going to be a pain to check more than the 13 character accounts I have already. I'll check them once a day, if I can get to my computer. :D_

**(Be warned: all responses may not be nice. It depends on the character you email.)****  
><strong>

_**Canon Characters:**_

**Lovino Vargas(Romano):**

**Feliciano Vargas(Italy):**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany):**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):** awesome_

**Herrstick (Germany's stick from the first episode of Axis Powers):**

**Alfred Jones(America):** .

**Arthur Kirkland(England/Britain):**

**Peter Kirkland(Sealand):**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Spain):**

**Kiku Honda(Japan):**

**Ivan Braginski(Russia):** ivan_mother_

**Yao Wang(China):**panda_loves_you (a) ymail .com

**Im Soo Yong(South Korea):**your_breasts_are_mine_foreva (a) rocketmail .com

**Kaoru Wang(Hong Kong):** i_love_fireworks79 (a) yahoo .com

**Roderich Edelstein(Austria):** chopin_coffee (a) yahoo .com

**Mathias Køhler(Denmark):** the. scandinavian. king (a) gmail .com

**Sigurd Svendsen(Norway):** viking. king17 (a) gmail .com

**Tino Väinämöinen(Finland):** secret. santa. 1917 (a) gmail .com 

_**Non-canon OCs:**_

**Carmen Jones(Mainland Puerto Rico):**

**Tulio Jones(Isla de Vieques- Island that is part of Puerto Rico):**


	2. Arthur I

**Ciao****Italy! **

**I ****bear** **a ****message from all the (very scarce) SveIta fan-girls. We are very few in numbersbut we think that you two would be good for each other.I know yoy probably would rather be with Germany or your Fratello, but we just wanted to know what you thought. Graize for your time, Mr. Vargas! **

**~Blank.**

**P.S. I really like you, you are very kind, so please don't be to mean in your reponse. You and Sve have fanart together, look! **.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hetalia+sweden+sexy#/d3oqeor 

Ciao, Blank!

Thanks for emailing me~ Ve~

Sweden? Me and Sweden? I've never thought about it. I don't even remember ever talking to him, plus, he's scary! Finland is even scared of him! Santa isn't supposed to be scared of anything... Isn't Finland his wife~? That's what Doitsu told me~ I wouldn't mind trying if Sweden wasn't so scary! He's even scarier than an angry Doitsu~ or even my fratello when big brother Spain is around!

Prego, Blank!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

Feliciano Vargas

3


	3. Feliciano I

**Ciao****Italy! **

**I ****bear** **a ****message from all the (very scarce) SveIta fan-girls. We are very few in numbersbut we think that you two would be good for each other.I know yoy probably would rather be with Germany or your Fratello, but we just wanted to know what you thought. Graize for your time, Mr. Vargas! **

**~Blank.**

**P.S. I really like you, you are very kind, so please don't be to mean in your reponse. You and Sve have fanart together, look! **.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hetalia+sweden+sexy#/d3oqeor 

Ciao, Blank!

Thanks for emailing me~ Ve~

Sweden? Me and Sweden? I've never thought about it. I don't even remember ever talking to him, plus, he's scary! Finland is even scared of him! Santa isn't supposed to be scared of anything... Isn't Finland his wife~? That's what Doitsu told me~ I wouldn't mind trying if Sweden wasn't so scary! He's even scarier than an angry Doitsu~ or even my fratello when big brother Spain is around!

Prego, Blank!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

Feliciano Vargas

3


	4. Arthur II

Hello Arthur! I just wanted you to know that I adore Minty! I have a black flying mint bunny and his name is Pepper! I don't know why the other countries don't believe in our friends that others cannot see! it breaks my heart that they cannot find the happiness in our unseen friends, but it is their loss. Like me, Pepper does not have many friends and he would like to know if Minty would like to have a play date ^_^! Oh and i do wonder why no one likes your food! i like british food, and i hate hamburgers! And i am American! I shal wait for you reply,  
>~ Blank<p>

:-:-:

'Ello! You seem quite energetic.

Oh, wonderful! Minty says she's very glad that you like her. She wants to give you an internet-hug. You say you have a flying mint bunny as well? Lovely! The other nations do not believe because they are utterly stupid wankers. There's not too much to it. Of course the pair can have a play-date. Minty gets rather lonesome when I'm attending to country matters. I'm positive her and Pepper will get along swimmingly. You like my food? Really? Perfect! I'm glad at least someone enjoys my BLOODY WONDERFUL cooking. Hamburgers are nasty, aren't they? It seems like they are an equivalent to eating a heart attack. I don't even want to know how Alfred practically inhales them.

You are, as of right now, my favorite American, love.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland

:-:-:

Yes Minty is very adorable! internent hug is accepted :3 ! The other countries are not to bright... Your food is not wonderful, IT IS BLOODY AMAZING! I am glad I have emailed you, because i have found someone who has a flying mint bunny! Thay are sooo adorable, no? Is the paper work you have to do for your country hard? And Pepper is very excited for their play-date! Hamburgers are heart attacks on a bun, so i do not waste my time on something that will hurt me later... Alfred does actually inhale them, litteraly! What was he like when he was younger? i am sure he was sweet! And i am quite the entergetic person when i want to be! I would like to know if you would be interested in teaching me black magic (i have my hobbies XD) ? I think it would give us something else in common! I must ask this though, are you really Britania Angel? If you are, that is so cool!

With all hugs, kisses, and fairy dust~

Blank

:-:-:

Wow, you're just all over the place.

Minty now officially says she loves you, Blank. Yes, unfortunately. They're all bloody tarts. I'm glad you emailed me as well; now Minty can have a new friend. Flying Mint Bunnies are indeed adorable. Generally, the paperwork isn't all too hard. Just bloody boring. I don't like doing it much. Minty is excited as well, love. I concur, those things are terrible for you! Why eat something that will end up killing you? They taste like grease and tears anyway. When Alfred was younger, he was so sweet and polite. I don't know what the fuck happened to him. He was always a bit rowdy, but in a ridiculously charming way. I was rather shocked when he began to get fed up with me. I can see that, old bean. Black magic is something very sacred and mysterious. It could take years to master completely and get the hang of. Are you fully prepared to become my trusty apprentice? I would love to tell you, but I have been sworn (by Hidekaz Himaruya) to never reveal the truth. Sorry, but he kind of created me. My condolences. By the way, do you like the green? I do. I just wish to hear your input.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland


	5. Ivan I

Hi! Nice to meet you Ivan ,I'm Blank, but you can call me Blank. Hehe I'm like your biggest fan in the world I swear! *blushes a bit* Also may I ask..if you would become one with me? ^/^

:-:-:

Privyet, Blank.

Really? I did not know I was liked. Most people just look and me and walk away slowly. I don't blame them. They don't know what my mind is imagining me doing to them with my pipe, da?

No. I will not become one with you. The real question is if you will become one with Mother Russia, da?

The Russian Federation

Ivan Braginski


	6. Arthur III

Hello Britain,

Say, why are you Britain?

How do you like being on Hetalia?

I think you're really awesome at being Britain.

I actually don't watch you're show, you should know that.

I was talking to you!

Blank!

You aren't gonna send that, are you?

*Wierd giggle*

*Laughter at comment above*

Don't send it!

Just send it.

Don't send it?

I said send it!

Just don't send it send it I don't care!

-XOXO Love Blank OXOX-

Hey! It's me, your faithful nobody! My shoulder is being thrown around by Blank. . I blame you!

:-:-:

Uh... 'Ello.

I'm Britain because it's my land, wanker. You're worse than bloody America!

Thanks, old chap. Being Britain isn't too hard, I suppose.

I say that you watch the show, but that's just my personal opinion. It's a lovely show-if you ignore the fact that the fucking Frog and America are in it. Other than that, it's a rather good program.

You were talking to me? I'd hoped so. Otherwise you would have emailed the wrong nation. That would have been quite stupid.

Who the bloody hell is Blank, you git?

...Do you have crazy things that follow you around too, Blank? If so, I suggest that you befriend them. You seem to be lonely.

Alright then. Ta-ta for now, Blank.

I have a faithful nobody? You wouldn't happen to be Uni, would you? I haven't seen her in quite some time. How the fuck is it my fault? Oh, sod off, you tosser!

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland


	7. Gilbert I

Hello, Awesome Prussia!

My name is Blank, and I would like to say, you are awesome! I consider myself prussian, but my mother said "No, you are half German! What is a Prussian?" and i was like "OH MY EFFING GAWD! Prussia is the best country that makes me up!" I love you and your awesomeness! You are so awesomely awesome that you make everything awesomely awesome awesome! hahahaha eating a lot of sugar did not help before i decided to shoot you a email... hehe so you wanna go out for a drink sometime?

With love, hugs, and awesomeness,

~Blank

:-:-:

Sup, bitch?

Nice to know that you think I'm awesome! Everyone should embrace my IMMORTAL AWESOMENESS. I am the fucking BEST country ever. End of story. How can you NOT love me and my epic awesomeness? It's fucking impossible. Of course I do, I'm the awesome Prussia! I've had a lot of stuff too. But it was beer, not any of that weak candy! OF COURSE WE CAN DRINKING. As long as you pay! Kesesesese!

With Awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert Beilschmidt

:-:-:

Yay! Drinking is amazing~~! And you have always been awesome! I do not know why people denie it, but you ARE THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! hehehe don't worry, i got money~ It is impossible to not love you~! German and proud~ orr should i say Prussian and AWESOME? hahaha Well, this is fun talking to you~!

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

HELL YES IT IS. I have been awesome since awesome was created. BY ME. I INVENTED AWESOMENESS. Gute. I don't want to pay for some beer if I don't have to. My awesomeness is a chick magnet. That's why Gilbird loves sitting on my head. I like you because you are Prussian. Being Prussian is AWESOME. It's fun talking to my new awesome friend!

With super-awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert Beilschmidt

:-:-:

Haha Yes you did! Don't worry, i will pay~ being Prussian IS awesome~! I am glad we are friends~ it gives me someone to call AMAZINGLY, CRAZILY, AWESOME!

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

Awesome! You see, nobody believes me when I tell them that I invented awesomeness! (Or that I'm 5 meters) But you are buying me beer AND can see my eternal awesomeness! You are my new favorite friend! Yes, I am AMAZINGLY, CRAZILY, AWESOME! So are you! Kesesesese!

With Amazing, Crazy, Awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert

:D

:-:-:

5 meters? really? But you DID invent awesomeness! hehehe and th-thanks *blushes* i am honored to be your n-new f-favorite f-friend... Amazing!

:-:-:

I AM FIVE METERS! Why does no one believe me? Hell yes I did! And you can bet your ass it was GREAT! No probs, girl! You are my favorite single friend. (You come after Antonio and Francis, but they're part of my awesome trio not really singular friends!) You should be! Don't you mean... AWESOME? KESESESESESESE!

:-:-:

Fine, i will believe you... hahaha yeahh okay, you did invent awesomness... W-well it i-is and h-honor b-being your f-f-favorite f-friend~...Whoops, sorry, i did mean awesome~ and one more question, are you with- Mathew? I am sorry if that is a little personal, but my friends say you are...

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

Hell yeah! Now I have a five-meter-believer! I did. I really did! IT IS AN HONOR, ISN'T IT? :D Good, because the only way to describe me is AWESOME! Matthew? Who? Kesesese just kidding. I know Canada. He's my buddy! I don't think I like him like that, though!


End file.
